1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parallel foamed coaxial cable and, in particular, a parallel foamed coaxial cable used in electronic devices such as computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the increase in data transmission speed of electronic devices such as computers, cables used therein need to be adapted to a higher transmission rate. For example, in the application for differential transmission, as shown in FIG. 10, a two-core parallel cable is known as a conventional cable to meet such a need in which two insulated core wires 26 are arranged in parallel which are each formed by covering an inner conductor 21 with a foamed insulation 22 to have a circular cross section, an outer conductor 24 is disposed therearound, and an insulation jacket 25 is formed thereon.
Recently, in order to obtain a further high speed transmission rate, a low skew cable has been developed that has one or more pairs (one pair in FIGS. 11 and 12) of the inner conductor 21 aligned in parallel and covered together with the foamed insulation 22 as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12 (see JP-A-2001-35270).